bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bleach: Memories of Nobody
Bleach: Memories of Nobody ist eine im Jahre 2006 animierte Literaturverfilmung der Anime- und Mangaserie Bleach. Der Film unter der Regie von Noriyuki Abe und verfasst von Masashi Sogo wurde zum ersten Mal am 16. Dezember 2006 in den japanischen Kinos gezeigt. Die dazugehörige DVD erschien am 5. September 2007 in Japan. Und soll im Herbst 2010 auch in Deutschland, mit der aktuellen Synchronsprecherbesetzung, als DVD erscheinen. Um den Film zu werben, wurde Filmmaterialien in den Vor- und Abspann für die Episoden 106 bis 109 des Animes hinzugefügt. Das Titellied ist Sen no yoru o koete (千の夜をこえて, dt. Jenseits der tausend Nächte) von Aqua Timez. Taglines * Eine Stunde bleibt, bis die Welt einstürzt. (世界崩壊まで残り一時間。- Sekai hōkai made nokori ichi jikan.) * Shinigamis, beschützt die Welt. (死神たちよ、世界を護れ。- Shinigami-tachi yo, sekai o mamore.) * Shinigamis, erlöst die Seelen. (死神たちよ、魂を解き放て。- Shinigami-tachi yo, tamashii o tokihanate.) * (大切な人を、命をかけて守れますか? - Taisetsu na hito o, inochi o kake te mamore masu ka?) * (魂よ、我が道を照らせ 刃よ、我と共に歩め - Tamashii yo, waga michi o terase ha yo, wareto tomoni ayume) * Die letzte und entscheidende Schlacht der Kräfte der Dunkelheit. (闇の勢力との最終決戦。 - Yami no seiryoku to no saishuu kessen.) Handlung In Karakura Town tauchen plötzlich unbekannte, leere Seelen (Blanks) in Massen auf. Während Ichigo Kurosaki und Rukia Kuchiki gegen diese Wesen kämpfen, treffen sie auf einen mysterösen Shinigami namens Senna, die mit ihrem Zanpakutō Mirokumaru die meisten dieser Seelen vernichtet. Senna verweigert sich, jede beliebige Frage zu beantworten, sodass Ichigo ihr folgen muss, während Rukia sich über der Sache erkundigt. Währendessen spiegelt sich die reale Welt plötzlich am Himmel der Soul Society wider. Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kommandant der 10. Division und seine Vizekommandantin Rangiku Matsumoto werden dann zur Nachforschung beauftragt. Sie treffen sich mit Ichigo und diskutieren über die Ereignisse im Urahara Shop, wo Kisuke Urahara erklärt, dass es eine Dimension zwischen der Soul Society und der realen Welt, auch bekannt als das Tal der Schreie, gibt, welche sich ausdehnt und dadurch die Balance der beiden Welten zerstört. Er erläutert auch, dass Blanks Seelen sind, die in Welt verschollen sind und deren Gedächtnis gelöscht wurden. Das Tal der Schreie besteht aus diesen Blanks, die aber nicht für die Ausdehnung verantwortlich sind. Die verlorengegangenen Erinnerungen bilden laut Kisuke einen Rosenkranz der Erinnerungen, welchen Ichigo aufspüren soll. Es wurde letztendlich aufgedeckt, dass Senna dieser Rosenkranz der Erinnerungen ist. Ein Teil der Gotei 13 erscheint, um das Problem zu lösen. Allerdings taucht eine geheimnisvolle Gruppe auf, die sich selbst als die Dunklen bezeichnet und Senna angreifen. Trotz Ichigos Bemühungen können sie Senna fangen. Im Inneren des Tal der Schreie binden sie Senna an ein Gerät, das von den Blanks angetrieben wird. Sowohl die Dunklen, als auch Mayuri Kurotsuchi erläutern, dass die Blanks von Erinnerungen angezogen werden. Senna, die nur aus Erinnerungen besteht, soll die Blanks ködern, was zu einer Kettenreaktion führt, durch welche die gesamte Dimension zusammenstürzt. Dies würde dann die Kollision der realen Welt und Soul Society und unter Umständen auch deren Zerstörung bedeuten. Die Dunklen erklären, dass sie das alles nur planen, um sich an der Soul Society zu rächen: sie waren nämlich vor mehr als einem Jahrtausend Shinigamis, wurden aber verbannt und bewohnen seitdem das Tal der Schreie. Weil Ichigo Senna nicht aufgeben will, sucht er das Portal in das Tal der Schreie, und findet es im Fluss. Während er es betritt, geht Rukia zurück in die Soul Society um Verstärkung zu holen. Da das einzige, zugängliche Portal in der realen Welt existiert, und der Prozess der Zerstörung des Soul Society und der realen Welt innerhalb einer Stunde stattfindet, befiehlt Hauptmann Yamamoto, dass die Kidō-Kanone in die Dimension gefuert wird, um diese zuerst auszulöschen. Yamamoto weigert sich, einen Rettungseinsatz in einem so knappen Zeitrahmen zu befehlen. Im Tal wird Ichigo von den vielen Blanks, die die Dunklen aufgerufen haben, überwältigt, wird aber rechzeitig von Kenpachi Zaraki mit seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru Kusajishi auf seinem Rücken gerettet. Soifon, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Shūhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, und Yumichika Ayasegawa begleiten sie ebenfalls. Dabei sind sie stark genug, die Dunklen zu besiegen und lassen Ichigo gegen den Anführer Ganryū kämpfen. Obwohl es ein langer Kampf ist und er viel opfern muss, ist er dennoch siegreich. Trotzalledem fängt das Tal an, einzustürzen. Senna, die nun von den Blanks kontrolliert wird, opfert sich, um die beiden Welten zu trennen. Sie will nicht, dass Ichigo stirbt und möchte auch die Einwohner sowohl in der realen Welt als auch in Soul Society retten. Später bittet sie, da sie mittlerweile entkräftet ist, Ichigo, sie zurück zum Friedhof zu bringen, sodass sie ihre Namen auf ihrem Grabstein lesen kann. Obwohl ihr Name nicht auf dem Grabstein steht, lässt Ichigo sie in dem Glauben, dass dies doch der Fall ist. Weil sie in der Stadt gelebt hat und ihr ihre ehemalige Existenz bewusst ist, ist sie zufrieden und löst sich auf. Rukia erklärt, dass, sobald die Macht der Blanks verblasst ist, auch die Erinnerungen an Senna verblassen. Allerdings, nach den Credits, scheint Ichigo schwach an Senna zu erinnern, als die rote Scheife, die er ihr mal gekauft hat, zu ihm schwebt. Gleichzeitig rennt ein Mädchen, das Senna sehr ähnlich sieht, an ihm vorbei. Neue Charaktere * Senna * Blanks (Seelenart) * Die Dunklen, darunter Ganryū Produkte * Roman ** Erscheinungsdatum: 18.12.2006 ** ISBN: 4087031748 * DVD ** Erscheinungsdatum: 05.09.2007 ** Erscheinungsdatum Deutschland: Herbst 2010 * Animecomic ** Erscheinungsdatum: Dezember 2007 ** ISBN: 978408742021 Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Film Kategorie:Anime